SonAmy In Verona
by DaBluePittoo
Summary: Notice how the olden plays used Acts as chapters? It basically was what brought up the idea for a Sonic parody of Romeo & Juliet; making fun of the Elizabethan Era & the original play written by William Shakespeare. Prepare yourself as your sides will be bursting at supersonic speeds once the stage is set!


**This script is for a story entitled: SonAmy in Verona. It's mainly a comedic parody of William Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet, poking fun at the story and it's time period in a script style, akin to the original play.**

'' _Two households, both alike in dignity,_

 _In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

 _From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

 _Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

 _From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

 _A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

 _Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

 _Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

 _The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

 _And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

 _Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

 _Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

 _The which if you with patient ears attend,_

 _What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to_...man; how generic! I'm not putting up with this snoozefest anymore!''

*Spurted the titular blue hedgehog. Tails was idly watching nearby.*

Tails: ''You've never got to read me Romeo & Juliet before Sonic! It was on sale at Studiopolis as well! _Please Sonic?''_

Sonic: ''Aurgh; alright lil' bro. Wait! How about I do you one better?''

Tails: ''W-what do you mean?''

Sonic: ''You'll see; just give me a minute!''

Tails: ''Got it!''

*One hour passed as Tails joyfully worked on his newer Ring Bomb model. Suddenly, the lab door slammed open as Sonic came out with multiple sheets of paper stapled together.*

Tails: ''Sonic; be careful with the-''

*SMASH*

Tails: ''Door.''

Sonic: ''Hehe, sorry Tails! I'll fix it for you later. For now, I want to show you something I made.''

Tails: ''WOW! Really?''

Sonic: ''Yep! I also invited some of our friends too, tho it's only a few.''

Tails: ''So, what is that thing Sonic? It certainly doesn't look like it'll hold.''

Sonic: ''I found the best staples I could find Tails!'' *Stuttered Sonic.* ''Anyways, why don't I just share it to you already?''

Tails: ''OK!''

 **And so, here's what Sonic read. . .on the next chapter. Next time I'll try to avoid cliffhangers.**

 **Two households, both alike in their looks and pe-animals,**

 **In the city of Apotos, where we lay our scene? No, this is a full story, not one scene!**

 **Regardless, from ancient grudge breaks to literally nothing different,**

 **Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.**

 **That's how liquids works, anyways.**

 **From forth the fatal 'loins' of these two foes**

 **A somewhat one-sided relationship that eventually commit suicide which somehow was viewed by many children back hundreds of years ago. . .take their life;**

 **Whose super-graphic death, (Great, now it sounds like those ScarySpaghetti things)**

 **Do with their death bury their parents' strife.**

 **The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love along with the fact that psychologists never existed,**

 **And the continuance of their parents' rage,**

 **Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,**

 **Is now the two hours' traffic of our non-existent stage;**

 **The which if you with patient ears attend,**

 **What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.**

 **Or just be like me and not like waiting at all,**

 **Seriously! It sucks!**

 **SCENE I. Apotos. A public place, AKA the market.**

 _ **Enter KNUCKLES & (Get it? No? Shoot.) Rouge, wielding absolutely nothing at all**_

 **KNUCKLES: HURRY UP ROUGE! THERE'S A 50% OFF SALE OF GRAPES AND I'M NOT MISSING IT!**

 **ROUGE: Just can it Knuckie; we're here to ramble upon how much we hate the Montagues for no reason.**

 **KNUCKLES: Fine. They're just considered our enemy, which. . .wait. Why are they our enemy if only our ancestors have beef with the other family?**

 **ROUGE: I actually don't know. Still, let's just take their stuff~**

 **KNUCKLES: Indeed. I shall check if they have any grammer, weapons useful to us!**

 **ROUGE: Hold up, there's someone ahead. . .is that Shadow?**

 **KNUCKLES: Yep. I'll suck my thumb at him which I need to tell the audience that it's an offensive gesture!**

 _''HEY!''_

Sonic: ''Knuckles? Why are you here?'' *Now was where realization hit. Knuckles and Rouge were already sitting as if they teleported while Sonic read.*

Knuckles:''I paid Vector to watch over the emerald. It's mainly because I needed to let my anger out. . .again.''

*Rouge huffed at him. Both were somewhat bruised after another brawl. It most likely had to do _with_ the Master Emerald and paying Vector was just a lie.*

Sonic: ''Is that rock still there, Knucklehead?''

Knuckles: ''SHUT UP! It's in my possession. . .OK? I'm taking it back onc-''

Rouge: ''He finished our fight. I gave up since I was merely just cashing in my pay from G.U.N!''

Knuckles: ''You're worse than Sonic.''

Rouge: ''Love you too, Knuckie~''

Tails: ''So. . .when did you get here?''

'' _SHUT UP TAILS!''_

Tails: ''What did I do?''

Sonic: ''That- wh- who- that for sure wasn't me! What was that?''

Amy: ''Oh! Sorry; just dropping by~''

*By now the house was crowded. Amy was watching the Sonic OVA while trying to find her headphones she forgot at Sonic and Tails' house. The former didn't even bother saying anything and continued the story, with three additional audience members.*

 _ **Enter Shadow & Mighty for plot relevance**_

 **SHADOW: ''What?! That's it; you're going straight to hell!''**

 **ROUGE: ''Sorry Shad, but we don't have time for games. We need to get some weapons after all. Now hand th-''**

Shadow: ''CHAOS CONTROL!''

Rouge: ''Glad you made it Shad; with Omega too~''

Omega: ''ROOM SUBJECTED: TIGHT SPACE UNSUPPORTIVE''

*Shadow looked around in confusion.*

Shadow: ''Rouge, you said that it wouldn't be crowded in here. You know Omega gets trigger-happy then.''

Rouge: ''Didn't expect the play to not actually be a play either; but we can't always get what we want.''

*The blue hedgehog sighed.* ''Heh, glad you showed up, faker. We don't really have a stage and it's. . .it's just a story I was trying to read to Tails.''

Rouge: ''And then I called Shadow and Omega here. . .and accidentally provoked Knuckie too~''

*Knuckles, meanwhile was reading the original script and lit up in the cheeks.*

Knuckles: ''Um. . .Sonic? You know that 'me' and 'Rouge' are also supposed to talk about doing. . . _things_ to girls, right? Story wise.''

Sonic: ''And that's why I skipped that along with all 935 sexual innuendos so let's keep going ok ok!'' *Rushed Sonic*

 **ROUGE: ''Sorry Shad, but we don't have time for games. We need to get some weapons after all. Now hand them over, hmm~''**

 **SHADOW: ''You won't even get the chance!''**

 **KNUCKLES: ''Stubborn Montague. I'll make you pay!''**

 _ **Since just saying that 'they fight' is too boring, let's spice it up with some details!**_

 _ **Shadow, Rouge & Knuckles jump at each other in my patented Sonic Spin motion. The faker then proceeds to recline and launch some watermelons from a nearby stand at Rouge; hitting her in the head.**_

 **ROUGE: ''Now, it's personal.''**

 _ **Knuckles pins Shadow down until Rouge tries striking with a Screw Kick. It hits both, resulting in all three wincing in pain and rage. The locals are all screaming in terror, (Tho they should of just called for me~) as the trio's staredown bought them time.**_

 **SHADOW: ''Disgracef- ACK! Urgh. . .Montagues.''**

 **ROUGE: ''Both you and the Red Mutt should come eat my sal- fists. I can't even think straight. . .''**

 **KNUCKLES: ''Harken?! Mighty?!''**

*As Sonic proceeded to read, he barely managed to dodge Knuckles' fists; marking a mental note to avoid using Wave's past insult.*

 **MIGHTY: ''Shadow, I leave you alone for a single bloody second and you do this. WHAT THE F" &$ IS WRONG WITH YOU YA LITTLE S&^( EATING W&"($ AND WHY ARE YOU TWO A"^$)"ES FIGHTING AS WELL?! Just stop, OK?!''**

Amy: ''I'm Sonic's biggest fan, yet he knows all those words?!''

 _ **ENTER SILVER**_

 **SILVER: ''IT'S totally not worth talking to them Mighty. Tho, the future has to stay good, so I need to be a jerk to complete the story. So, let's just-''**

 **KNUCKLES: ''Allow me, Silver. . .ahem! SHUT UP!''**

 **MIGHTY: ''I tried playing nice, but it clearly isn't working. Bring it pu214s!''**

 _ **The fight completely went into chaos; so much that not even the fighters could be heard. Montages, Capulets and the public tried escaping to only partial avail.**_

 _ **Enter Blaze, the only princess I know that doesn't make me hurl.**_

 **BLAZE: ''He had to say pussy; didn't he? This can't prosper. For the peaceeeeeeeeee of my cake. After I finish it, then I'll stop the fight~''**

Marine: ''Actually, those 'dere scrunchers are my favourite meals in the world!''

Amy:''Marine? You weren't even in the story yet!''

Marine: ''True Amy~'' *She smiled* ''But does it matter? My crew and all of ye' blokers are reading an jaw-shatterin' jam ere'!''

*Blaze walked over and sat down near her and Amy.* ''Your story is. . .quite unique Sonic. I presume it's a good thing that I declined being the air to the throne. Royal life wasn't for me. . .but the Sol Emeralds safety is.''

''Hmph. I can relate with that.'' *Shadow muttered.*

 _ **Knuckles and Mighty were trading blows in the corner. Eventually the latter broke the Re- er. . .Echidna's nose. Blood spilt as he took Mighty with him as he tumbled into a stack of hay. Shadow was assaulted by kicks from Silver, until he earned a knocked in bruise from Mighty. He was fast to recover and Knuckles was chasing him in a rush, only missing by slipping on Shadow's previous watermelon.**_

 _ **Rouge finally kicked the armadillo in the chin, letting Silver bash him with a wooden plank. He used a fireplace in the local Campfire Song Song store to ignite it too. This also knocked off Rouge's boots and her front row teeth. Meanwhile Knuckles was making Shadow scream, pulling out one of his five section of spines. Rouge thought that Knuckles hit her and proceeded to use a pitchfork to stab the Echidna & Hedgehog.**_

 _ **The Princess of Apotos came to a deserted and horrifying mess. Mighty was rubbing his head, leaning against an apple cart. Silver was still trying to take his arm out of Rouge's pitchfork. She wasn't having it much better, stuck with Knuckles and Shadow in a giant ball wrapped around the fruit cart. Lemons rested on Shadow's head, Knuckles' foot had a banana wedged into it and the bat sported another watermelon on her head. . .with butter to boot!**_

 **BLAZE: ''Can't you guys behave for a single minute? This is just pathetic honestly. This is the third time you've done this! Did you expect I'd let you just ruin all the piece?''**

 _ **She wiped her mouth nervously.**_

 **BLAZE: ''If it happens again. . .I shall cut whoever started it down to size!''**

 _ **Silver throws an apple at Knuckles, who punches his in retaliation**_

 **BLAZE: ''Starting tomorrow.''**

 **SHADOW: ''Can you supply us with clocks?''**

 **BLAZE: ''NO! Wait, why?''**

 **SHADOW: ''Because the current plagues have been killing all the workers trying to fix the clock tower.''**

 **BLAZE: ''Hmph. . .that is a serious issue. But my rules still apply!''**

 **KNUCKLES: ''Rouge, if Blaze coughs, does she die?''**

 **BLAZE: ''What did you say?''**

 **KNUCKLES: ''NOTHING!''**

Cream: ''Mr. Sonic; why would someone die if they just had a cold?''

Omega: ''BODY COUNT: 8''

*Amy giggled. She was happy to see Cream again and so suddenly too!*

Amy: ''Back then, they didn't have medicine like us.''

Rouge:''Should we tell her about the 'doctors', Amy?''

Omega: ''REVEAL LOCATION OF THE EGGMAN''

''Omega, she's referring to Medical Doctors. They were scam artists at the time.'' *Shadow blurted out. It was best to keep Omega under control. . .Blaze doesn't exactly seem to like him.*

 _ **Enter Cream, Espio &-**_

''SSOONNNNNNNNNNNNNICCCKK!''

*The blue book-reader tensed up at Amy's angry call*

Sonic: ''Um; Amy! I hope you don't mind th''

Amy: ''THAT WHAT?! You're implying that Cream is your mother!''

*Knuckles, making sure no one was looking, chuckled. Tails settled Amy down.*

Cream: ''It'll be OK. Mr. Sonic most likely just picked us at random, right?''

Sonic: ''Yes; certainly!'' *He lied.*

Amy: ''Alright then. . .sorry Sonicku!''

Sonic: ''Ames-''

Shadow: ''And he's all red again~''

Sonic: ''It's just- when she calls me at all, And- let's try to avoid any ships to plague our story. Sounds fair?''

*Shadow snickered* ''then who's Juliet & Rosaline?''

Sonic: ''SHUT UP FAKER!''

 _ **Enter Cream, Espio & Sonic. Blaze, Shadow, Rouge. . .and the others leave, except Mighty.**_

 **ESPIO: ''Fellow Mighty, report on the events from an hour ago.''**

 **MIGHTY: ''Well, I visited the clinic to polish my shell, picked some vegetables from home & got attacked by a white hedgehog.''**

 **SHADOW: ''I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME''**

 **ESPIO: ''Regardless, it's best to stay away from all Capulets until further notice from his-''**

 **SHADOW: ''Her''**

 **ESPIO: ''Her majesty…''**

 **CREAM: ''Emergency! Sonic's still in his room even after I laid down those Chili Dogs.''**

 **MIGHTY: ''Leave it to me. We've been together since birth~''**

 _ **Mighty enters Sonic's room.**_

 **MIGHTY: ''Sonic? SONIC!''**

 **SONIC (The very handsome hedgehunk): ''Urgh. . .I'm sleeping!''**

 **MIGHTY: ''C'mon Sonic; It's Tikal, isn't it?''**

Knuckles: ''. . . . .''

Amy: ''M-maybe it's still random! For his sake anyways~''

 **SONIC: ''For ONCE in my whole entire life, I go for the boot- er, girl. It fails. Not even my typical strategy of going fast worked!''**

 **MIGHTY: ''Sonic, that's because you think getting married after just meeting the person is a good idea. Just get up already! A walk should hopefully do it.''**

 **SONIC: ''If it's not 4K or more, count me out.''**

 **MIGHTY: ''8 Kilometers?''**

 **SONIC: ''Sweet! Tho it isn't a miracle maker, eh.''**

Mighty: ''That is _not_ how Romeo acts!''

''?''

Amy: ''Woah! Mighty? Was the sound from you?''

Mighty: ''No. . .tho the Chaotix are arriving soon.''

*Tails knew what the sound was and ran off.*

Sonic: ''Promise not to panic, OK?''

Shadow: ''I was forced to watch both Maria and Molly die before my eyes, faker. Also Metal Sonic almost died that one time.''

Metal: ''Rebooted; no valuable targets.''

Amy: ''METAL?!''


End file.
